The long-term goal of the research project is to elucidate the biochemical events regulating the expression of the program of differentiation and the relationship of defective differentiation to malignancy, since an understanding of the details of the control of cellular differentiation and proliferation should provide insight into the mechanisms involved in the transformation of cells from the normal to the neoplastic state and the possible reversal of the transforming event.